


Stop crying Taffyta

by FujoshiFluff



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their backstory was unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop crying Taffyta

What if, Venellope being the Princess wasn't the only thing that they'd all remember. Not only did Venellope ruled Sugar Rush but also was in a very committed relationship with one of the other racers. And who would it be than the very person who bullied her relentlessly, Taffyta. 

The only problem is that they didn't forget all the cruel things they had said and done to Venellope. So when Taffyta and Venellope realized that they were meant to be together, they were both shocked and hurt and confused and conflicted. Guilt flooded Taffyta's heart, for the next month she couldn't help but cry at the unfairness of it all. At what Turbo did to Venellope, but she found hating herself more for what she did to her.

Venellope did her best to comfort Taffyta, brushing it off and making the other laugh. It took 2 weeks for Taffyta to not start crying everytime Venellope talks to her. It took another 2 weeks for Taffyta to let Venellope hug her. 

Their backstory was unexpected. It was actually Taffyta who asked Venellope on a date. Taffyta showed Venellope how to have fun outside of that big and empty castle of hers. It was only a matter of time before Venellope fell in love with Taffyta's reckless racing and sly moves. This time though, because of the whole King Candy incident, it was Venellope's turn to show Taffyta how wonderful Sugar Rush and all the other games could be. 

Since it was Venellope's first time leaving the game, Ralph acted as their tour guide. Their first stop was Tappers. Which, admittedly, a bad idea since Venellope and Taffyta are both minors but they were only there so Ralph could get Zangief to join them.


End file.
